


The Way Things Are

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [21]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, mention of past rape, trying to change the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So question 21 has kicked my ass. I'm just drawing a complete blank when it comes to that one so I'm skipping ahead. I'll try and do 21 later. We'll see.</p>
<p>Day 22: If your character could time travel (or otherwise return to any point in their own lives) where would they go?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Way Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> So question 21 has kicked my ass. I'm just drawing a complete blank when it comes to that one so I'm skipping ahead. I'll try and do 21 later. We'll see.
> 
> Day 22: If your character could time travel (or otherwise return to any point in their own lives) where would they go?

Kellina knew she was dreaming, standing in the halls of the Tower at Ostwick, watching her fourteen year old self walk away with the Templar that would hurt her so badly. She knew it but could not make herself stop. Kell was rooted to the spot, trying desperately to scream, to run, something to make her younger self not go with him.

But she had gone, and she'd been raped and brutalized, and nothing had come of it. No punishments given, no changes in routine, nothing. That all the...monsters were dead now made little difference.

“Inquisitor, are you all right?”

Finally, Kellina could move, if only her head to turn to see who had spoken to her. Not the her of her dream, but the her of now. Solas stood next to her, watching her with concern, and she sighed with a smile. Only Solas could have found her here.

“Not really, Solas. Do you see that girl there?” she asked.

He turned, squinting with a frown. “Yes, I see...oh. She is you.”

“Yes. Me at fourteen. This is it, the day that...”

“You have no need to speak of it, lethallan. I understand.”

They stood and watched as the girl was finally lead to the end of the hallway and around a corner into a hidden room. With her disappearance, Kell could finally feel herself and took a step forward, until she felt a hand pressed lightly to her forearm.

“There is no need, lethallan. Come with me, out of this place.”

“But...I have to...”

“No, you do not. There is nothing you can change. Why do you feel you should try?”

“I don't...I don't know.”

Solas smiled at her gently. “Do you like your life now, lethallan? Are you happy?”

Kell's thoughts filled with images of Bull, smiling, patting her ass, tying her down and licking her all over. Laughing. That giant, all encompassing laugh that you couldn't help but join. “Yes. Yes, I am very happy, Solas.”

“And would everything that makes you happy now have come about had this incident not happened?”

“Probably not, Solas.”

“Then leave this place. Leave it once and for all and return to your Iron Bull's side. Wake in his arms and remember just how lucky you really are.”

Kell looked at her friend. There was a wistfulness there, a sadness she'd never seen before. As though there were someone he wished he, too, could return to. She reached out and pulled him close, wrapping him in her arms and laying a soft kiss to his cheek. After a moment of surprise, he held her as well.

“Thank you, Solas. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“Of course, lethallan. Whenever you have need of me, I'll be there.”

A momentary shudder at his words, as though with a disturbing premonition, and Kell woke.

 


End file.
